Grandpa Gohan's house
Grandpa Gohan's house (孫悟飯の家), also known as Goku's house (悟空の家) is located at the foot of a forest near Mount Paozu. There, there is the hut where Goku lived with Grandpa Gohan as a boy and, some time after the end of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, the Ox-King had the large house built near the hut for Goku, Chi-Chi and their family to live together. Incidentally, the Ox-King is often seen spending time with the family here as well. Overview Goku's house features a kitchen in the white hut area, a bedroom with its window facing the old hut and presumably another bedroom in either the other side of the larger part or the narrow side area which connects to the larger part of the house. There is also an outdoor bath tub (which is effectively a steel barrel over the top of a fire) as seen during the first four Dragon Ball Z movies and the end of the Kid Buu Saga. In the episode "Unwelcome Discovery", Android 16 states to Androids Android 17 and Android 18 that Goku's house is located in the East District; its address is 58N 018, 439 East District to be exact.Gohan's school profile, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, 1993 At the end of Dragon Ball Z, Gohan is shown living in a newly built house next door to Goku's house with Videl and Pan. Oddly enough, during the time of the Dragon Ball GT television special A Hero's Legacy, which takes place long after the end of Dragon Ball GT, the old hut still remains reasonably intact. However, there is absolutely no sign at all that the house for Goku and his family was ever there. Known Residents *Grandpa Gohan – Owner of the hut. Deceased. *Goku – Grew up in the hut as a child, but moved into the larger house later on. *Chi-Chi – Moved into the larger house later on. *Gohan – Lived with Goku and Chi-Chi but later on moved into a house next door to Goku's house after marrying Videl. *Icarus – During certain movies and filler material, most notably the Garlic Jr. Saga and the filler episode "Goku's Ordeal". *Piccolo – During the Trunks Saga to readily train with Goku and Gohan. *Goten – Grew up in the house that Chi-Chi, Gohan (until he moved next door) and Goku (after he came back to life) live in. *Ox-King – Has only been seen sleeping in the house once, so it is unknown if he lives there, but he is seen there with Chi-Chi whenever she's there. *Videl – Moved into a house next door to Goku's house after marrying Gohan. *Pan – Grew up in the house that Gohan and Videl lived in after they got married. Video Games Grandpa Gohan's house appears in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball: Origins, and Dragon Ball Online. It also appears in the Mount Paozu battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Goku and Chi-Chi's house appears in all three games of the ''Legacy of Goku'' series and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. It also appears in cutscenes in the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series. References Category:Places on Earth Category:Houses